


Morning view

by NyakoChan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cockblocking, Coitus Interruptus, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyakoChan/pseuds/NyakoChan
Summary: Byleth's morning view is a sight to behold.Mercedes interrupts what promises to be a good morning.





	Morning view

It was a bit of a tight fit with the two of them in the dormitory bed made for one. 

They’d fallen into bed together after hunting down a group of thieves that were gathering near the monastery that had been spotted on patrol. It was late in the evening that Byleth had taken a small group of his former students which included Ashe, Ingrid, Mercedes, and Felix, as well as a handful of the Seiros knights and made quick work of them. 

Truthfully, while it was annoying to have to take them out whilst in the middle of preparations for storming the impregnable fortress Merceus, Byleth would much prefer those days of dealing with petty thieves and pirates as opposed to clashing with former students and faculty in the continental war. 

With each passing week the end of the month drew nearer, and with that came their plan to seize Merceus and gain entry into Enbarr. It was now the start of the third weekend of the month and Byleth found himself lying awake in the early morning beside his former student, Ashe. After the young man had confessed his affections for him, Byleth had given the relationship a chance and found that it both increased his desire to protect all of his precious students from harm, but also gave him a chance to take his mind off the war for brief moments at a time. 

He relished those periods of respite that he was not trapped in his own head planning and strategizing for the next battle. Where he held Ashe in his arms and felt a sense of belonging that he had not felt since Jeralt’s passing. He loved all of his students, they gave him a sense of purpose, certainly, and he was sure they loved him back as their professor and comrade in arms, but his relationship with Ashe filled a different kind of love he hadn’t known he could want. 

The archer lay on his side, curled into Byleth’s form and head resting atop his trapped left arm. It was numb from lack of circulation but the teacher couldn’t bring himself to mind just yet. Soft kitten snores could be heard coming from him and it made Byleth give a faint smile. Ashe’s grey eyelashes were long and full, and with his eyes shut Byleth could see there was actually the smallest of beauty marks on his right eyelid. 

Sometimes when they had quiet moments like this Byleth tried to count the numerous freckles across his lover’s nose and cheeks. Unless Ashe was sleeping, he usually caught the teacher staring and moved around too much in his embarrassment to continue counting. He had a habit of shaking his head when he got flustered, a word of self-deprecation on his tongue before he knew it. 

The young knight-in-training truly was beautiful. His skin was soft and pale, his eyes large and honest. There wasn’t a thing about him that looked equipped for war except for his lean, toned body built from years of battle. He wore his heart on his sleeve and his face readily gave away all of his emotions. One might almost believe he was not cut out to be a knight unless they knew of his dedication and love for justice. They simply needed to hear his passion for following in Lonato’s footsteps to know he was going to be great. 

The sun was just beginning to shine through the windows of the professor’s dorm room, trickling across the carpet and over to Ashe’s side of the bed. The light crept up along the archer’s bare shoulder, highlighting the smattering of freckles that dotted his pale skin. The covers had been pushed down in the night and were now mostly rumpled at the bottom of the bed. The two had stripped down to their smallclothes before collapsing into bed the night before. It was a warm month and the heat that was shared between the two of them made the blanket overwhelming. 

Byleth heard the change in the archer’s breathing as he began to rouse. His eyes fluttered open slowly, brushing the tops of his cheeks, and for a moment he gazed blankly at Byleth. A light of recognition reached his eyes not long after as he recalled where he was.

“Good morning,” he breathed, a soft smile gracing his features as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Byleth’s lips. “Were you trying to count my freckles again?”

“Good morning. Not this time. Just looking at you. Did you sleep well?” Byleth asked as he draped his right arm across his lover, resting his hand on his hip and stroking the skin there. Ashe sighed contently through his nose. He brought his free arm to rest on Byleth’s side. 

“Well enough. I want to stay like this forever,” he sighed happily, a pink blush rose to his cheeks. “I love mornings like this.” 

Ashe absently trailed his long slender fingers across a ropey scar dragging across Byleth’s ribs. In his earlier years as a young mercenary he had gained his fair share of injuries and scars having lacked a healer mage to close the wounds before they scarred. Jeralt and him and relied primarily on bandages, potions, and time to fix them up which left the two decorated in numerous mementos of battle. Ashe didn’t mind at all, though his skin had far fewer blemishes.

“Does your leg still hurt?” Ashe asked, gazing at him with concern shining in his bright green eyes. It always took a day or so for the pain to go away even after the wound had been healed and closed. 

“It’s fine. Nothing I won’t live through.” An unlucky arrow had been lodged into his upper thigh in the fight last night, but Mercedes was quick to heal him after the battle. 

“That’s a relief. My subconscious made me dream that I kept bumping your leg last night while we were sleeping and I thought I hurt you.”

“Don’t worry about such things. You won’t have a decent night’s rest if you’re restless in your sleep like that.”

“I know, but I can’t help it. I just worry about you a lot.”

Ashe moved in closer to place butterfly kisses to the hollow of Byleth’s throat, humming happily in the back of his throat. Just like that, the mood shifted.

The two shifted positions on the bed in unison, Byleth finally freeing his numb arm. The feeling of the blood rushing back was a relief, but he hardly paid it any mind as he rolled above the archer to trap him between his palms planted on either side of his head. He hovered over his lover, their legs tangled together and enjoying the press of each other’s body. Ashe threw his arms loosely around Byleth’s neck to draw him closer, bringing him to prop himself up on his elbows now.

He dipped his head down to initiate a kiss, morning breath going unnoticed as he slipped his tongue between the smooth, full lips of the archer. He ran his tongue along the surface of Ashe’s teeth and along the edge before the kiss grew deeper as Ashe drank in the affection, playfully nipping back at the professor’s lower lip as he withdrew his tongue.   
He pulled back just enough to see the dreamy expression on his former student’s face, passion burning in his eyes. He waited for the adorably impatient scowl to cross Ashe’s face, frustration beginning to furrow his brow. They sealed their mouths to each other, meeting in the middle (with a little more oomph on Ashe’s connection), tongues dancing together languidly. 

The kisses between them were warm and soft, bringing a sense of security that was not often found outside of the monastery, let alone the bedroom. If Byleth had a heartbeat he’d say the kisses made his beat faster. 

“Haah, touch me, Pr- Byleth,” the grey haired man pulled away and gasped, rolling his hips against the other man. The firm press of each other’s bodies made them both give a low groan. 

Byleth smiled fondly into the kiss, gravitating away to place open mouthed kisses along the side of the archer’s jaw and down the side of his neck. Ashe tilted his head to the side to allow better access to his weak spot, breath hitching when teeth scraped his flesh. The teacher was sure to nibble a small red mark on the front of his collarbone. Nimble fingers intertwined in the hair along the base of his neck, silently urging him on. 

Slowly, lovingly, Byleth made his way down the length of Ashe’s body, cherishing every square inch of soft, warm skin. He made sure to pay attention to his pretty pink nipples that that had stiffened at the attention, laving and curling his tongue around the area. His left arm kept him propped while he used his right hand to glide his nails lightly across Ashe’s skin. The body beneath him writhed, breathy gasps and fingers curling tighter in his hair were his coveted reward. 

He brought his hand to his lover’s hip, playing with the hem of his smallclothes, slipping his fingers underneath the waistband teasingly. Ashe gave a low whine and bucked his hips. He was just about to bring his mouth to where the archer stood at attention when he heard a shuffling sound outside his door and a soft knock resounded through the room. 

Both men froze, listening for voices to give any indication as to whom it could be. 

“Good morning, Professor! It’s me, Mercedes. May I come in?” A series of delicate knocks emanated from the door. “Can you walk all right?”

The two men scrambled from the bed, frantically grabbing clothes and armor from the floor to pull it out of view of the door. Most of it was swept under the bed. Byleth snagged his pants and pulled them on hurriedly. 

“Just a moment, Mercedes,” he called, whipping around and looking for a place for Ashe to hide. The archer was currently trapped in the sleeve of his undershirt. Byleth steadied him and helped rearrange the garment for him. He emerged from his clothing with disheveled hair. 

“Sh-should I hide?” he asked quietly, desperately looking for a hiding spot. Under the desk was a viable option though small. Under the bed would have also been somewhat ideal if they hadn’t shoved all of their armor under there as well. 

“Err, behind the headboard, maybe?” There really weren’t that many places to hide in the open space of the bedroom. Ashe dived to the front of the bed and sat on the floor, curling up into himself as tightly as possible to make himself small. Hopefully Mercedes wouldn’t see him through the doorway.

Byleth opened the door, careful to crack it open just enough not to be suspicious and still hide Ashe’s spot from view. 

“My apologies, Professor. Were you still asleep?” Mercedes asked, looking sincerely concerned for the state of undress that she had caught her teacher in. More often than not he was already out and about the monastery grounds by this time.

“Not at all. I was just getting ready for the day. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, Professor. I just stopped by to check how your leg was doing,” Mercedes explained, “but you seem to be standing on it just fine. Was walking to the door any trouble?”

Byleth shook his head. “None at all. It’s a little stiff this morning but I wasn’t planning on doing much more than gardening and fishing today.”

“Well, that’s great to hear. Would you allow me to come in and examine your leg once more?” 

Byleth froze. His non-existent heartbeat faltered. “Ah, there’s really no need.”

“Please, Professor, I thought of nothing else last night. I was so worried about you after the battle. We all have to be at the top of our game for the upcoming battle in Merceus next week, after all.” 

He could hardly argue with that. If it were anyone else in any situation but his own he would also insist that Mercedes see to their injuries the following morning after. The bishop was passionate and dedicated to a fault, and it was a very admirable trait in her that was certainly cherished amongst the army. 

“Briefly, then. But I assure you it’s fine.” Byleth stepped back just enough to let her through the door. He refrained from looking over his shoulder to Ashe’s hiding spot to make sure there was no sign of the other student in the room. 

“Yes, but please allow me to set my mind at ease,” Mercedes smiled warmly, bowing to him deeply. “May I see where the wound was?”

“Of course.” Byleth went to peel the waist of his pants down, eager to get this over with before he was stopped. 

“Could I ask you to sit down on the bed?” the healer requested, stepping further into the room and closer towards the bed. “I find the position a tad awkward to examine a leg wound while standing, don’t you?” 

The professor could see her point. If he didn’t want to look suspicious he was better off following her instruction and getting her out of the room quickly. Byleth moved to sit on the edge of the bed and slid his pants down just enough to expose where the arrow puncture had been. The skin there was flawless thanks to Mercedes’ quick and effective healing skills. 

Suddenly, there was a soft sneeze from Ashe’s hiding spot. Byleth was planning on pretending he heard nothing but Mercedes peered over the side of the bed. 

Mercedes froze when she saw Ashe curled into a ball on the floor. If she was surprised she didn’t show an ounce of it. 

“Um… hello, Mercedes,” Ashe greeted meekly, giving the bishop a small wave. “Fancy meeting you here…” he laughed awkwardly, face bright red and eyes wide in panic. He was still tightly curled in a ball, still insisting on presenting himself as a small target. 

“Oh my, I didn’t realize you and the Professor were in a relationship,” Mercedes acknowledged casually. “Good for you, Ashe. I know you were quite interested in him since our school days.” 

“Y-yeah, thanks,” he replied sheepishly, hesitantly unfolding his position on the floor. He didn’t make to stand though, choosing to continue sitting stiffly behind the headboard. 

“Oh, I’m taking up both of your time. I’m so sorry. I’ll just check on the professor’s leg and be on my way!” she continued merrily as though she hadn’t just found her former classmate in a state of undress with their former teacher, who had answered the door in a state of undress. 

The bishop kneeled down to examine the unbroken skin on Byleth’s upper thigh, delicate fingers prodding slightly and waiting for a reaction. Her examination was over before Byleth could blink twice. 

“Everything looks great, Professor. If your leg gets tired from standing and fishing today then take a break,” she advised gently, straightening up and smiling cheerfully. “I’ll take my leave so the two of you may enjoy the rest of your morning. Excuse me.”

The healer let herself out before either of the men could stand and thank her. They sat in an awkward silence after the door closed behind her, slowly turning to look at each other in confusion.

“So Mercedes knows now,” Ashe commented thoughtfully, body releasing all of its tension in his spot on the floor. 

“She won’t tell anyone if that’s what you’re concerned about,” Byleth replied, pulling his pants back up and leaning back. He patted the spot beside him and Ashe stumbled up and threw himself facedown on the bed. Byleth carded his fingers through the soft grey hair on the back of Ashe’s head. Ashe rolled to the side and looked up at him from the corner of his eye. His expression morphed from concern to relief. 

“I know we haven’t really talked about telling the others or not. I was thinking maybe after the war we would tell them, you know? We’ve got all these people fighting for their lives and here I am, living in my own world and happy as can be. Seems kinda wrong, like I’m not supposed to be happy during the war. I feel kinda guilty, I guess.” 

“Well, I’m fine with whatever you choose. We can trust Mercedes, in any case. Better her than Sylvain finding out, certainly.” 

“Oh gods, if Sylvain found out the whole monastery would hear about it before the afternoon.” The archer rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, shifting to press against Byleth’s side. 

“If people found out, what’s the worst that could happen?” 

“Um, I dunno. I guess the worst that could happen is they call me a distraction to you? I know it’s not the end of the world if they all found out, but I think I’d like to wait until the end of the war to tell everyone.” 

“I’m fine with that, too,” Byleth said, reassuringly rubbing his lover’s arm. “I wouldn’t care if they thought that, though. Just so you know.” 

“I know it,” Ashe said, pushing himself up and arranging himself so he could throw a leg over Byleth’s lap. He straddled the teacher, quickly pulling the undershirt he had hastily thrown on over his head and tossing it to the ground. “Now, shall we continue?”

Byleth placed his hands on Ashe’s hips. He leaned in to meet his lover’s kiss and the press of their mouths was perfection.


End file.
